Talk:Jeanie Underhill/@comment-4002547-20140727114806
The symbols for Sagittarius are the hunter and the centaur, a mythical half-man, half-horse. This sign symbolizes the search for wisdom; this is the sign of the philosopher and the explorer. They have an appetite for learning and travel. Such people prefer to be footloose and fancy free, however should they become involved in a relationship they make it as enjoyable and as much fun as possible. Normally they are very gregarious, but they will be glad to find the time for that special relationship. They concentrate all their attention on whatever they are doing at the moment, and seem to see no other way but theirs until their effort is made. They are often the great workers; such people never seem to tire until they drop with fatigue. They would rather learn on their own, through travel and experience, than endure structured classroom environments and routine work assignments. These people are usually successful in business, but never feel themselves confined to any one line. They follow the rule if they have been successful in some one thing there is no reason whatever that they must follow it through life. To have an open minded and intellectual curiosity means that these people are willing to learn about other people in an effort to understand them, while being trusting and open. High spirited and congenial, they are a gifted conversationalist, a wonderful storyteller, and a born entertainer. Nearly all of them are devoted to music. They often make brilliant musicians. It is also writing, publishing, TV, communications and enterprises where there are many representatives of this sign. These people are, however, inclined to go to extremes in all things, and make sudden decisions, or change their minds rapidly, for which they may have regrets, but they are too proud to acknowledge their error. One of their great difficulties lies within relationships. They are completely able to be faithful to two people at once. The men of this Sign nearly always marry on impulse and regret it afterwards, but they are too proud to show their regrets and too conventional to appeal to the courts for assistance, so they often pass for models of married happiness even when they are the most wretched. The women born in this Sign are, as a rule, the nobler of the two; they love to make their husbands successful and will sacrifice everything to that end. They are usually great church-goers. On the other hand both men and women when they settle down they usually treat themselves strictly. They refuse to let the relationship get stale and always look for ways to bring excitement into the union. Such people, in general, are representatives both beginnings: strength, because it is a survival mechanism and a weakness because are vulnerable to the demands and influence of others. Frank Sagittarius does not hesitate to give an honest opinion, which can seem tactless. They venerate law and order and make the best of mothers. People born in this period, even when successful, should never cease to be actively employed inactivity for them would mean despondency and an early decay. Sagittarius - The Sign of the Centaur In the Sagittarius' character there are combined such qualities as reliance, affability and courtesy. People who were born under this sign come along with the people easily, but it is much more difficult for them to become close friends.They do it very very cautiously. The Sagittarius usually loves sports, nature, traveling, to learn and to win. The Sagittarius likes all doing in the company surrounded by close people. His mind and body are both requiring constant intellectual, emotional and physical loading. Friends They are the nicest friends in the zodiac. These people are not a meet-for-coffee friend. They are doers and they make the best travel companions. Their most lasting unions and friendships would be made with people born from March 21 to April 19-26, and July 21 to August 20-27, or in their own period. Health They will be more inclined to suffer from rheumatism than from any other disease, also from a delicacy of the throat and lungs, and skin troubles. Physical problems, however, are apt to be the result of unrestricted diet or an over-indulgent pursuit of other pleasures. Sagittarians are also subject to an overpowering urge to gamble, which can be ruinous for some. They also, especially in their latter years, suffer from the nervous system. Color Their most suitable colors are all shades of violet and mauve and violet-purple. Stones Their most favorable stones are amethysts and sapphires. More: http://www.gotohoroscope.com/sagittarius-meanings.html